


Haunt Me

by darknnerdy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Apocalypse, Darkfic, F/M, Horror, Suspense, Violence, dead things, insane Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknnerdy/pseuds/darknnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the thought of being alone becomes too much, Edward performs a desperate act that will haunt him for the rest of his days. A short birthday fic for the one and only Satan. Happy Birthday, Liv. Rated M for dark themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livie79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livie79/gifts).



> I own nothing
> 
> Prompt: One of Satan’s most deceptive and powerful ways of defeating us is to get us to believe a lie. And the biggest lie is that there are no consequences to our own doing. Satan will give you whatever you ask for if it will lead you where he ultimately wants you. - Charles Stanley

Fire bubbled inside of her, licking at her nerves and charring her bones. It was a dark desire, something sinister that crept upon her like a storm and she bathed in it. There wasn't a single thing like it in her new world. One minute she'd felt air leaving her lungs and the next Edward was looking down upon her, beautiful smile on his face, offering her his hand.

"We're all alone." She smiled into the dark as her head rested on his slumped shoulder, her cold skin making him shiver.

"Bella…" The word tasted like acid on his tongue, but fought to be freed as he struggled inside.

"Do you believe in God, Edward?" Her slender fingers traced the blood on his arm, a cruel heart taking shape as she hummed.

"Is that why you're doing this?" he choked out and the knife in his side dug as deep as his words, but her smile didn't fade.


	2. Chapter 2

"I miss the sun." She pushed the blinds back in their hole in the wall apartment and sighed. "The clean air, it's all ash now. I can smell the dead."

"How many days?" he asked, trying the cuff once more, but failing. "Are you sure we're all that's left?"

"Nine hundred and twenty," she whispered and turned. "And yes, there is no one else, Edward. Have you been waiting for a savior? Do you really think I'd let them take you away?"

He winced at her harsh look, his insides crawling as something skittered over her graying skin.

"Are we safe here?" he asked, rolling his eyes at himself. No one was safe anymore, least of all him.

She giggled and flopped down beside him as the cold edge of steel drifted up his leg.

"Are you ashamed of me?" She looked up at him through dirty lashes and bright blue eyes.

There was hope there. Deep inside of her, and he wanted to squash it as much as he wanted to fuel it.

He bit back a snarl and slammed his head against the wall, sighing as she snuggled up close.

"Sleep, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds rolled around them, dipping low into the tree tops as they made their way through the abandoned town. Edward had no idea where they were, or what city they had stumbled into. Everything was dark and littered with broken, charred bones. He couldn't even remember how alive everything had once been.

They'd been moving at a slow pace, Edward a few feet behind Bella as they walked through the streets. His eyes rarely left her form as his ears listened to the wind. He'd become cautious as it became clear they were really alone in the broken world.

He often wondered if they'd find a camp filled with people who might welcome them, but when his eyes roamed Bella's body he'd became grateful they hadn't. Not yet. He feared for anyone and anything that came near her. If he'd thought she was unstable before, he'd been very wrong. She was more than wild now, lethal even in her fragile state. She was every bit rabid only masked by a decaying beauty that still effected him.

Edward cursed the sky and God and everything that brought him to this moment. His lungs burned with the need to scream at her, but his heart ached more, winning and booming in triumph as he remained silent.

Bella twirled in the empty streets. Her arms stretched as wide as her smile as she let the harsh wind rustle her hair. She felt alive here, all alone in the world save for Edward. It was peaceful walking among the dead. No one to tell her no, or lock her up for her crimes.

"Animals still roam, Bella. You should really try to be quiet." He regretted the words instantly, going stiff as he waited for her to lash out.

Bella stopped, her foot landing with a crunch on a corpse long dead, as her harsh eyes leveled on him.

"Excuse me?" She sneered his way and stomped. Edward tried to ignore the sound of wet crunching, but his stomach rolled anyway, and he clutched at it as pain snapped him nearly in half.

Edward blinked as she kissed him with the knife and his world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark haunting look in her eyes bothered him more and more as the days passed on. The blue was made even more deadly surrounded by sunken, purple skin. She was a shadow of the girl he loved, a poor construct made by a desperate man, but he couldn't let her go. He lacked the strength that once shined when she was near. She'd made him weak against her charms and he hated her more and more each day for it.

"I'm hungry," she whined and his stomach dropped. Dread filled Edward and his chest tightened.

She'd lived off anything that was dying and he off cans of beans and whatever else they found.

"There's nothing left," he told her as he rummaged through his pack. His hand trembled as the words left his mouth, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut.

Her fingers drew designs in the dust that collected on the broken dresser in their new room. She often found herself caught up in simple things. A leaf that floated in the bleak sky. Dirt as it turned to mud in the acidic rain that poured from hellish, dark clouds. Everything was beautiful in her new eyes and she couldn't help but follow all the things that she was sure she'd once missed.

"Bella." Edward patted the wall, trying to grab her attention. "We're out of food."

"No we aren't, silly boy!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, and twisted to meet his green eyes as she sniffed the air.

Her knife was out and at her side before he could say a word. Where it once would shine with his desperate reflection, it now gleamed with his dried blood.

He winced as she smiled. She was all teeth and plump lips, taunting and evil.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where?" he asked, pressing her tight to his side. Even if there was no sunshine anymore, the light grey that sat above them for a few hours a day were much better than the absolute dark at night.

The dark meant shadows and fear. Playtime for evil things that still lurked in their dead world, evil things like his Bella. She wrapped herself around him most nights like a snake, striking out at him in all her serpent like glory, and he welcomed it. It was this version's hug, suffocating him and crushing him until he broke.

"It keeps moving." She whirled around, her hair whipping back and forth as she sniffed the air. "Fuck!"

"Relax," he tried, but she flicked her wrist and cut into his side with ease as she giggled.

Edward stumbled back and her eyes shot wide as blood stained his shirt.

"Oops." She shrugged, poking the knew hole she'd created, her lips twitching with a malevolent smile. "You scared me."

Edward regretted his decision the minute he had made it, but he couldn't take it back. Killing her meant killing a part of himself and he just wasn't ready for that.

Not yet.

If being connected to a dead girl meant he could keep her a little while longer, then he'd deal with everything she'd thrown his way with a bitter smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward's mouth was dry and his fists clenched as he tried to process what was happening. With every inch he gave Bella, she would take a mile, and standing in the yard had been no different. He could see her struggling, the war in her eyes as she'd look back and forth between him and wait awaited beyond the house.

"They're… Bella they are alive." The curtain on the second story of the old house she'd led him to moved as they stood in the yard. Edward's breath caught in his throat as he watched small hands yank the fabric and he wanted to scream and cry and slit her throat.

"Not for long, silly." She waved her knife in the air as if chastising him.

"You can't kill people." His lips formed a tight line and he knew that he should pull her away, demand that they leave this broken town, but his stomach growled and the skin that clung to his bones ached.

He was too weak to stop her and they both knew it.

Something in the back of his mind drew another check, marking another act. It carved a harsh line in the recess of his skull and he winced, trying to let it soothe him.

"I'm hungry." She pouted and his fingers twitched to wrap around her flesh and snap her neck.

"Bella no," he growled, but she was already gone, long legs taking the stairs two at a time as her laugh wrapped around him, brushing his skin in a lovers touch.

"Catch me if you can, Edward!" she sang as the screen door slammed against wood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and will post throughout the day. Enjoy


End file.
